Flawless
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: as he touched her he could not imagine why he would ever be in search of anything else.


**A/N:** Filled for the ASoIaF Kink Meme

**Prompt:** Robb/Jeyne: Early morning sex.

* * *

Robb has never been shielded from the act itself. No one could be when they were once close with none other than Theon Greyjoy. That being said he could never have imagined it would feel as it did. Something things could not be put into words. His first time with Jeyne nothing but a memory now.

One that lingers on his mind now and again, certainly now as he wakes as the sun has barely risen. The ache between his legs makes him think of that time when everything changed.

His stirring had woken her. Eyes opening lazily as he notices the way she turns and captures his gaze. She doesn't speak, only moves closer to him. Her eyes drift down, clearly taking notice of what he was all too painfully aware of. Neither of them needed words, not with the looks of want in their eyes.

It's no secret that the two of them found themselves in such positions more often than not, certainly not as she spilled the words to his Lady Mother. Part of him wishes he could have seen her face, the other part of him knew he'd of likely went as red as the hair beneath his crown.

His lips found hers just as his hands slips to her bare breast, her nipple hardening under his touch, just as the ache between his legs hardened with the way she moved her backside against him. If there were better ways to spend his morning he knew nothing of them. Getting lost in his wife was something he swore he could do say and night. If only there was not a war to fight.

The soft sound of a content sigh slips from her lips. It only causes him to twitch, needing her. They had been together just before they fell to their slumber. It had felt as if he had been without her for days, weeks, even. Only then did he truly know why the men talked so highly of such a thing.

Her legs spread just enough, allowing for him to slip his hand to something he would equate with heaven. Jeyne was always so wet for him. He lets out a muffled sound of approval against her lips just, slipping two of his fingers inside of her. That moan only returned as he brought the two of them as close as he could.

Soon he can feel her desperate for more than he is giving her, moving herself against his fingers. There was always something about Jeyne that made her more desirable when she's doing anything she can to give herself more pleasure.

Ladies were supposed to be prim and proper, held to far higher standards than the men of the Seven Kingdoms. They devote themselves to their husbands, birthing babes, listening to the voices of those around them. Or so Robb had been taught as a child. He heard so many stories of men taking whores instead of lying with their wives. So much proven as the bastard children were as plenty as the true born children.

But as he touches her he could not imagine why he would ever be in search of anything else. She brings him comfort, now she brings them both something else, he was all too ready to worship her in the way he had come to believe a King should treat his Queen.

Her pleasure became far more important than his own as he slips away from her. She opens her mouth in protest but the look he gives her told him to trust. It was not as if he was parting from her, not entirely. His mind has other ideas.

Kisses are placed slowly, strategically down her exposed skin.

Gods, she is perfect. As if she was sent from them to him.

He wished to stay forever with her like this.

Working his hands ever so lovingly against her thighs, he spread her legs just enough, able to see just how wet she was for him, something he was certainly able to feel only moments prior, the sight itself is something else entirely. His own desire growing, his cock harder than comfortable. It wasn't about him, only her.

Slowly he kisses along her thigh, the left one, followed by the right one, until he finds himself placing a series of kisses along her folds. Jeyne arches every so slightly, spreading her legs further apart all too willingly. It only puts a grin on Robb's face as his eyes flickered up to her. There are no words to say how much he loves seeing her like this, and he hadn't even touched her proper yet.

Not that he makes her wait much longer, not as his tongue slips past his swollen lips, licking along her. It had taken him days after they wed to convince her that he truly wanted to find himself between her legs, lapping at her cunt like it was the only thing worthy of his tongue, and when he finally did he was sure the everyone within a mile's distance heard her. Judging by the looks he got from some of the men it certainly proved to be true.

Now he's not thinking about what others thinking, only how much he desires to bring her off.

His tongue swirls around her clit and he feels her squirm just a little under him.

He swipes across her clit this time. That's when he feels her hands threading through his hair, tugging at it, clearly encouraging him to continue and give her more pleasure than his little teases were. There's no denying there's a certain joy in teasing her until she makes it clear as to what she wants from him.

It doesn't take long for him to slip a finger back into her, followed by another, slowly working them in and out of her. His fingers curl in the way he knows makes her squirm, so often unable to keep her quiet. It works. He's all too smug about it and needs to hear her.

He's no longer as gentle as he'd of once been. Almost afraid as if he could break her. Now it's all he wants, to break her, to see her come apart into a million pieces.

"Robb." A whine. "My King."

He knows what she needs and doesn't find himself hesitating to give it to her. His fingers work her over as he sucks on her clit. A free hand finds it self at her hip, holding her steady. The pleasure running through her entire body was clear and he just needed to feel her come undone for him.

Something that happened moments later.

There's nothing quiet about her release. He loves that. Her voice rings in the air as she isn't a proper lady in the moment, only a woman finding the height of her pleasure, coming down with a mere whisper of his name.

It's one of the most erotic sights he has ever been granted with.

His tongue doesn't cease until he feels her come to an almost still. The sound of her breath heavy on his ears. One last kiss is placed on her before he finds himself slowly kissing up her body. A few nips of her skin come, watching as her tan skin darkens just enough before fading away. Her stomach is flat as his lips move. One day she will be swollen with his heir. Something that is not of concern now as he finds his way to her breasts.

He has no desire to speak, only to give her the affection he craves so deeply to grace her with. There was no doubt in his decision to take her for his wife, no matter the whispers he heard, the looks they could find themselves on the receiving end of. It's more than how she makes him feel with the two of them locked away, it'll always be so much more than that.

A swirl of his tongue around her exposed nipple causes her to arch into him, in turn causing the throbbing ache between his legs to become more obvious, to them both. Blunt teeth bite down just enough to hear that sound he craves slip from her, as he feels her hand wrap around him. It's his turn to let out a moan, soft, but no less true, as he kisses his way to her untouched breast. His lips linger before taking her into his mouth, suckling at her almost as if he's a needy babe.

Tully eyes glance up at her, still not speaking, certainly not as his lips find hers, kissing her long and slow. There's no rush now. So often they find themselves lost in the need of one another, her need to hold onto him as tightly as she could, his need to be buried inside of her until he spends.

Instead he savours the moment, moving against her hand just enough to bring himself something even if he wants so much more from her. Patience is a virtue. His hand threads through her hair as he draws her near him. Only does he break from her lips when he needs to breath. His forehead rests against hers as he just looks at her. Raw, exposed, allowing for her to look at him in a way a King could never truly afford to do with anyone. Robb trusts her, he loves her, he needs her.

"I need you inside me." Jeyne whispers against his lips, taking them against her own just before Robb is able to speak.

He's not one to disappoint his wife.

Certainly not as he feels her hand pull away from him, threading through his hair as they had been much sooner. It does not take him long before he finds himself pushing inside of her. Each time feels like the first time all over again. He stills, just for a moment, allowing her to welcome him. Until he feels her hips move, finding him slowly thrusting as his kiss lingers.

Gods, she's the sweetest wine and he's drunk on her.

Her legs slip around him, pulling him in deeper, he's far too happy to comply. His teeth sink into her bottom lip as he finds himself taking her with a just enough speed to cause his lips to part, lost in the pleasure. They move together as the world completely falls away. It's just the two of them with sunlight barely shining into their room as it rises.

He breathes against her lips and wonders how he could be so lucky to have her.

No doubt he finds himself on the edge of spending far too soon. Never truly ready for this all too fall away, no matter how good the high feels for the both of them. A hand slips to find her clit. He learned very early on that her pleasure would make him find his own. He drives into her just a little faster, wanting to keep the slow, lazy pace they had set, but needing just a little more to push them both over the edge.

Her nails dig into her back and smirks, slightly, his ego boosting just enough. Even then he's not as cocky as most Kings can seem to be.

She holds onto him tighter and he kisses her again. He needs to feel every inch of her as she begins to fall apart underneath his. Her cries of pleasure are muffled against his lips, her body arches up into him, as she found her release.

Moments later he finds his own, spending inside of her, clutching onto her in his own way until he gasps.

Maybe it's the morning he puts a baby in her. It's not on the front of his mind, but a thought that lingers ; lingers as he places a series of soft kisses against her lips, eyes looking straight into her.

Neither need to express their love now, not when they have shown it so thoroughly.

Willing to weather whatever storm may cross their path.


End file.
